The Flower of the Hyuuga Clan
by princessxofxinsanity
Summary: Kiba finally brings Naruto and Hinata together, but starts to grow feelings for her afterwards. Time set when they're in their 20s. My very first fanfic. Please, don't kill me. Rated T for language in later chapters.


Oh, and just to let you know... this is my VERY FIRST FANFIC!!! AHHH!!! Please don't kill me!! ...Anyway, some... errr... what was it called? Constructive criticism or something like that would be very helpful. No useless flames or something like that. Sorry to all you HinaNaru fans, but this is a KibaHina fic. If you don't like it, simply leave. Thank you. Oh yeah, and... the story is set in the future where Hinata and the rest of the Naru crew are in their 20s. Mm-hm. Also, I was planning this story to be... oh, I don't know? About 3 chapters? However, I'll discontinue it if people keep complaining about how bad it is, okay? Okee-dokee!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters or stuff like that and blah, blah, blah...

**Confessions**

It was Valentine's day in the Hidden Leaf Village. Sakura and Ino had already gotten over Sasuke's leave. Surprisingly, Shikamaru didn't find it troublesome to make Temari a valentine. Naruto tried to give Sakura a valentine, but he recieved several punches to the face. In the mean time, Hinata finished making a card for Naruto. She tapped her fingers nervously as she watched Naruto from a distance. _I-I can't just give Naruto-kun this card._ She would have to make someone give it for her. But who?

"Oi, Hinata!" barked a familiar voice. Hinata spun around to find Kiba. Akamaru tagged along not too far back.

"Oh, hi, K-Kiba-kun," Hinata stuttered. Maybe Kiba could deliever the card for her. "Um, I-I was wondering... c-could you give this card to N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata held out the card nervously. Kiba snatched it and smiled.

"Wow, Hinata, I'm proud of you! You finally took my advice! You're finally confessing your love to Naruto," Kiba said. Akamaru barked in agreement. Hinata smiled shyly.

"Thanks, Kiba-kun."

"No problem." Kiba walked over to Naruto with the card. "Oi, Naruto!" Naruto turned around. He had a black eye (from Sakura, of course).

"Oh, hey, Kiba," Naruto replied. Kiba handed Naruto the card. "What's this?"

"Just read it, okay?" Kiba sighed impatiently. Then, he left leaving Naruto with the card.

_Dear Naruto-kun, _

_I never had the courage to tell you this, but I love you. I have loved you over the past __15 years. I don't care if you don't love me back. I just wanted to confess my love for you._

_Sincerely,_

_Hinata Hyuuga_

Naruto gasped after he read the card. He had no idea Hinata felt that way about him. He spotted Hinata not too far off. He quickly ran to her. "Hinata!" Hinata turned around to get glomped by Naruto. She almost fell back and blushed at the same time.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata, I love you too!" Naruto cried. He hugged Hinata tightly in his arms. Hinata was a bit shocked by all of this. Slowly, she hugged him back. This was the happiest she had ever felt! Meanwhile, Shino and Kiba were watching from a distance.

"It was nice of you to help Hinata and Naruto get together," Shino said emotionlessly. Kiba smiled.

"Yeah, I know! Look how happy she is!" Shino simply nodded and took off, muttering something about having to collect some more bugs. Strangely though, Kiba felt something bubbling up inside of him when he saw Hinata and Naruto together? He never felt anything like it before. It felt a bit like anger. Kiba shook away the emotion. He was happy for Hinata. She finally got what she wanted. He knew that as long as Hinata was happy, he would be happy, but for some reason he felt like he just couldn't get a hold of something... but what?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woah! Okay! That was my VERY FIRST FANFIC chapter... that is, if you want me to continue.Well? What do you think? I sucked didn't I? ...Yeah, I know. I'm sorry that I suck so much. But, hey it's my first one, okay? EEP! I'm sorry .


End file.
